Don't tie me up!
by Kay Lily
Summary: An older Edward finds himself helping the military again. A weird mission ends up turning even weirder. Mustang and Edward now have to deal with the feelings and desires between them. Not to mention a few fetishes that the blond has tried to keep to himself. Yaoi, M for later chapters RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

**Usual disclaimer about not owning FMA.**

"Just be careful, you don't have alchemy anymore." Mustang reminded. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"And you're pretty worthless in the rain." Edward replied with a smirk. He popped open his umbrella and left the safety of the overhang.

"I'm serious. Don't take any unnecessary risks." Mustang reprimanded.

"Do you still think I'm fifteen, Colonel, I mean General." Edward said with a grin as he made his way down the streets. Mustang just rolled his eyes.

"He's still Edward." Riza said with a small smile. Mustang just groaned as he turned to return into the building. "I know your worried, but he can handle himself without alchemy. He's smart." Riza said, but still didn't get an answer from Mustang.

Edward wasn't part of the military anymore, but that didn't seem to stop them from asking his help. It had only been a few times so far, this was actually the first time he had seen Riza since he'd been back. For some reason every time Edward was here to help Mustang was unusually standoffish.

This time there was word of a cult operating in central. A cult specializing in human transmutation. That was a the_huge _amount of information Edward had been given. He was told they would be located in a bar. He just needed to tell the bar tender a certain phrase. This was found out by their spy, who was found out after giving the information and was disposed of by the cult.

It a was a run down looking building. Mismatched boards made up the outer walls. A small orange glow came out of the thick distorted windows. By the time he reached it the rain was now pouring down in heavy droplets. The door creaked open when he pushed on it. Around the bar pots and pans were set up to catch the water dripping in through the roof. The bar tender was a huge hairy man with a long black beard. He was wearing a skin tight shirt that exposed he heavily tattooed arms. Edward closed his umbrella and approached the bar. The man looked over him. "The snake in the grass." Edward said simply. The bar tender just nodded without any emotion. He waved for Edward to follow as he lead him behind the bar. Back in the unused kitchen was a doorway that lead to some grimy looking stairs. The bar tender stood unmoving, and Edward got the hint. He descended into the darkness alone.

In the pitch black Edward blinked to try and get his eyes use to the lack of light. His footsteps echoed as he carefully made his way down the stairs. "This isn't how people get murder or anything." He whispered to himself as he started taking the stairs by two at a time. He could tell he was getting close from the faint light ahead. He tightened his grip on his umbrella as the light started getting brighter. Suddenly the stairs opened up into a large ballroom. It was only lit by a large amount of candles. Tables stood with the soul purpose of holding candles. The light was still faint, the corners of the room left a black mystery. In the middle was standing a woman.

"I see you made it, Edward." she cooed. Her musical voice echoed through the large room. That's when Edward's eyes were use to the light enough to see the woman was standing in the middle of a transmutation circle written in a dark red liquid. It was so obviously a trap. Edward wanted to kick himself but it wasn't anything he couldn't get out of. He approached the woman, getting a better look at her. She stayed put in the middle of the large circle. She was tall, slender, with brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked as he narrowed his golden eyes. The woman just smirked.

"I just follow orders."

"No, I mean what is this cult for?" Edward asked as he rolled his eyes. The woman crossed her arms.

"To sacrifice the unworthy of course." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Edward crept closer still. "To our gracious god!" she screeched, startling Edward. He took a few cautious steps back.

"God? The door? That's not exactly-" Edward was quickly cut off.

"Who are you to judge? Do you even know what it is?" The woman yelled quickly. It came out so naturally, like an automated response. Quickly her eyes widened and a smirk came across her red lips. "But of course you do, that's why you are here." she said softly. Edward glanced around, it seemed it was only her and him in this large room. "Now I will extract all secrets of alchemy from you." she hissed.

"I can't do alchemy anymore, you caught the wrong person." Edward said with a smirk as he gripped the handle of his umbrella in his right hand.

"Lies!" The woman screeched. Her eyes widened unnaturally.

"Is this true?" a disembodied voice echoed through the ballroom. The woman swallowed hard. Edward glanced around the room to spot the voice. He couldn't pinpoint a location.

"No! There is no way that is true!" The woman yelled frantically.

"Why would I make that up? No one knows the story? How I got Al's body back?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. The woman's eyes glistened with forming tears. Edward stared back, completely confused.

"No, I'll make you use alchemy." The woman growled as she ran towards Edward. Edward backed up, but this woman was fast, abnormally fast. As she got close Edward's only choice was to swing his umbrella. _Clink._ Was the sound of the umbrella being grabbed mid swing. The woman stood there grinning with Edward's umbrella in hand. "Now you will suffer!" She yelled triumphantly. Edward just gave a toothy grin as he clicked a button on the handle. The woman kept her grip on the umbrella but Edward pulled the handle downwards. Out from the umbrella unsheathed a sword.

Edward didn't waste anytime. Quickly he sliced horizontally. The woman held up the umbrella-sheath. Edward's sword easily cut through it. She jumped backwards holding two pieces of umbrella. The woman eyed the umbrella turned sword. "You transmuted!" she screamed.

"No you fool. The sword was already in the umbrella." The disembodied voice called. The woman looked around nervously.

"I can make him transmute!" she yelled. The woman started crying hysterically. "Please I can make him." she groaned miserably.

Suddenly the candles all went out. The woman started wailing, but it was abruptly cut short. "What is going on-" Edward started to say. Then he noticed a faint sound of air rushing, and an odd scent filling the air. "here?" Edward weakly finished the sentence before dropping to the ground. The blond was completely out within seconds.

* * *

Edward groaned as he opened his eyes. His body felt exhausted. The bright light was stinging his eyes as he fought to keep them open. The bright white room came into full focus. A machine beeped next to him. An IV was uncomfortably stuck in his arm. To his right was a large window, and a table with flowers on it. The window was covered with white curtains, but the sunshine was still fighting through.

It all came crashing back so quickly Edward thought he was going to be sick. What happened? How did he end up at the hospital? Edward tried to sit up but felt nauseated. He steadied his breathing and slowly pushed himself up.

Then the sound of a sink running startled Edward. He snapped his head to the left where two wooden doors stood. One to exit the room, and the other, presumably, to the bathroom. Emerging from the latter door was Mustang. Edward's eyes widened as he saw the General.

Mustang was in nice black dress pants, and a white shirt. His hair was messy, and his eyes had large purple bags underneath them. Edward blinked slowly, "General?" he asked with a rough and hoarse voice.

"Edward, you're awake." Mustang with with a genuine smile as he approached Edward.  
"How long was I out?" Edward asked as he rubbed his face. He suddenly felt embarrassed with Mustang seeing him like this.

"Three days."

"Three days? Edward yelled in shock. "What happened? How did I get here?" Edward asked frantically.

Mustang pursed his lips and glanced away. "I was hoping you could answer these questions for me."

"W-What?" Edward struggled to speak.

"We found you three days ago laying in front of central command unconscious. This is the first time you have woken up." Mustang said as he avoided eye contact with the blond.

Edward didn't answer. He put his legs off the side of the hospital bed. "Getting up isn't a good idea, Edward." Mustang said as he approached the blond man. Edward glanced up wide eyed as Mustang grabbed his legs and dropped them back onto the bed. The automail one making a considerably louder thud.

Edward felt his face heat up with the closeness of Mustang. Mustang furthered this uncomfortable situation by sitting on the edge of the bed beside Edward.

"I told you to be careful! You don't have alchemy anymore!" Mustang yelled angrily. Edward just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"How was I supposed to know they were going to drug me?" Edward groaned as he arched his back and stretched. Mustang raised an eyebrow. More of the night was starting to come back to Edward and he explained what he remembered. The raven haired man put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Why didn't they kill you? And if they needed you to be able to do alchemy, can they not do it themselves?" Mustang wondered out loud to himself.

"That makes them like a homunculus." Edward stated. Mustang nodded. "You look awful." Edward added as he stared into Mustang's onxy eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry! I had to be here to make sure no one drugged you midget ass again!" Mustang snapped back. Edward gritted his teeth.

"You know damn well I'm not short anymore!" Edward yelled as he kicked Mustang with his automail leg. This kick forced Mustang off the bed. The raven haired man rubbed his back angrily.

"We investigated that bar, but all we found we a regular bar." Mustang said as he seated himself in one of the chairs by the window. Edward rubbed his fingers to his temples.

"The door was in the back of the kitchen, but I don't remember how he opened it." Edward said with a groan.

"They probably abandoned it." Mustang said. The conversation died away. A heavy silence filled the air. Mustang got up and walked towards the doors, still facing them he begun to speak.

"You know, you talk in your sleep." Mustang said almost sheepishly.

Edward was intrigued. Slowly Edward realized the implication of what Mustang had said. Edward's face grew red as he looked down at his lap. "What did I say?" Edward as nervously. He was afraid to hear the answer.

"Nothing useful. Mostly incoherent mumblings and names." Mustang said the last party quickly.

"Names? Whose names?" Edward asked.

"Mostly mine." Mustang said as he glanced at the wall opposite Edward.

Edward's whole body heated up. His face, ears and chest were flushed red with embarrassment. For some damn reason he was slightly attracted to the General, but like hell he was going to tell that bastard. Even if everything is different now, he couldn't.

"So who left the flowers?" Edward motioned over to the multiple vases of flowers. Mustang racked his brain.

"The um, the white ones were from Havoc. Apparently those are the kind you use at a funeral, Hawkeye gave him hell for that.

Edward snickered quietly, "That sounds like Havoc."

"The orange ones are from Hawkeye." Mustang said. He tried to say something else, but was interrupted.

"Who are the pink ones from?" Edward asked as he learned in close to the large pink lilies.

"Well-uh." Mustang stuttered as he glanced away. Edward looked over to see that Mustang had a small blush on his face. A large smile crept across the blond's face.

"No way." Edward said with a toothy grin. Mustang's onyx eyes opened wide for a split second before he gained his usual composure.

"I was being nice, Fullmetal." Mustang said formally. Edward's eyes widened.

"That isn't my name anymore." Edward said softly. Mustang's harsh eyes softened. Edward has really grown up, but deep down he was still the same Ed.

Sudden hurried footsteps alerted the two to the door. Hawkeye stood in the doorway, "We have an urgent matter that requires you, General." Hawkeye said without even looking at Edward.

Mustang looked back at Edward with a nod, "I hope you make a full recovery." he said once again equipping his familiar formal voice. Edward returned the nod.

"Of course I will." the blond said confidently with a large grin.

"Get better, Edward." Hawkeye said with a quick nod before dragging Mustang out the door. Edward could hear one last thing from Hawkeye.

"If you didn't spend the last three nights at the hospital we wouldn't have this problem." Hawkeye said as her voice sounded more distant. Edward would never hear Mustang's reply. The blond laid back in the bed with a giant grin as he pushed the red button for the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Edward groaned as he let his head fall into his hands. Mustang rubbed his temples. Edward had looked so cute in the hospital, now Mustang just wanted to punch him. Riza sighed.

"You don't remember anything else?" Riza asked she leaned in closer to Edward. He was sitting in a wooden chair in Mustang's office, with Roy and Riza sitting opposite him.

"If I did I would tell you! Why do you two think I'm holding something back? I'm doing this for you guys!" Edward barked back. This was going on for hours. Everyone was starting to get irritable.

"I need more information than that, Edward." Mustang groaned as he looked through the pile of papers on his lap.

"I don't have it!" Edward growled. The blond stood up, knocking his chair back. "Why the hell am I helping you guys if you are just going to interrogate me?"

"We don't want to do this, Edward." Riza said calmly. Edward groaned as he put his chair back up and sat down on it.

"Yeah for some reason many of the military officials think you are hiding information." Roy said as he narrowed his eyes, "You never were one for following the rules."

"That was years ago!" Edward yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

Riza calmly placed her hand on Edward's shoulder, "We just have to make sure we do a thorough job of this." Riza quickly withdrew her hand and used it to cover her face as she let out a lengthy yawn.

"You can go home, Hawkeye." Mustang said plainly.

"No Sir, I'm fine." Riza said as she quickly tried to end the yawn.

"It won't take no for an answer, go home Riza." Mustang said sympathetically as he softly placed her hand on her shoulder. Riza brushed the hand off her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sir." she said before taking her leave.

Mustang watched Riza leave before looking back to Edward, "Okay start at the beginning again." Mustang said as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of air. Before Ed could even start speaking the office door was thrust open. A distraught looking Havoc was standing in the doorway.

"General, we have a problem."

* * *

Mustang and Edward walked down a thin hallway. It was dark and windowless. Metal doors lined the sides. If they had been walking side by side they would have been touching shoulders. Unfortunately Edward was walking in front of Mustang with his wrists in handcuffs. Mustang was walking behind him, watching him walk. Mustang's eyes would sometimes linger on the blond's behind a little too long before quickly glancing away.

"I see the military has become a whole lot less corrupt." Edward said with more than a hint of snark.

"You know I had no control over this. You're a soft spot for the military, Edward." Mustang placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward jerked his shoulder out of Mustang's grip. His hair whipped around as he glanced angrily back at Mustang. "You're lucky they are letting me interrogate you."

"I'd be lucky if I didn't have to be interrogated at all." Edward spat back harshly. Mustang didn't answer. He knew how upset Edward was and didn't want to make it worse.

They reached the think metal door that had, "Interrogation room two." written on it. Edward swallowed hard as he entered the room first. It was empty except for a chair in the middle of the room, and a table against the wall. Edward's legs felt weak, he didn't want to continue into the room. Mustang put his hands on the blond's shoulders as he guided Edward into the room.

The chair wasn't an ordinary chair. This chair looked designed for torture. There were leather straps on the arm rests to hold the arms down. Leather straps were also at the bottom of the chair to strap the legs down.

Laid out on the table was an assortment of terrifying metal tools. They sat eerily in a row, polished to perfection. Mustang had to push Edward fully into the room. He saw the golden eyes stare wide at the torture tools. "I won't use them on you." Mustang assured with a smooth voice.

Edward snapped his head back. His wide glistening golden eyes connected with Roy's onyx ones. Edward was much taller now. The blond was now only a few inches shorter than Mustang. Edward's breath hitched as he saw how close his face was to Roy's. His throat grew dry as he struggled to speak.

Mustang wasn't blind to their closeness. He stared a moment into Edward's eyes. He then glanced down to Edward's lips. The blond unconsciously licked his lips. They stood for a moment staring, just waiting for the other to move. "We should get this over with." Mustang said as he shut the metal door.

Mustang undid the handcuffs and set them on the table. Edward eyed the chair nervously before sitting down. The older man then grabbed one of the leather straps on the arm rest. "What are you doing?" Edward yelled as he stared as Mustang with wide, panicked eyes.

"I have to make it look believable. What if someone comes by?" Mustang said softly. Edward just groaned and looked the other way. This was the last time he was going to help the military. At this point Edward wasn't just upset about having to be tied down. He was also upset because of what kind of thoughts this situation was giving him.

He mentally cursed the dream he had the other night. It had started off with him in a wooden chair and a shirtless Mustang before him. The dream Mustang produced some black ribbon and began tying Edward to the chair, starting with the left wrist.

When Edward felt the real Mustang's hand on his left wrist he almost yelped. His heart was already racing as the dream came tumbling back to him. Mustang finished with the first leather strap and moved to Edward's other wrist.

Dream Mustang had also tied Edward's right wrist with the ribbon. Then Mustang had leaned in and kissed down Edward's neck and torso. He stopped at Edward's clothed erection and pressed his mouth to it. Roy licked Edward through his pants, causing moans to escape the blond's mouth. He started tying Edward's left ankle while keeping his mouth on Edward's clothed erection.

After real Mustang finished Edward's right wrist he too moved to fastening the ankles. Edward swallowed hard as he watched Mustang kneel between his legs. Edward was rapidly growing hard and was trying to think of anything to stop it.

The dream Mustang fastened both of Edward's ankles then tore open the blond's pants. He slid Edward's entire twitching length into his mouth.

The real Mustang went to fasten Edward's other foot. At this point all Edward could do was hope Mustang didn't look up and see his raging erection. The blond really regretted staying with the whole tight black pants style.

Then Edward watched as Mustang turned his head and looked up at him. Mustang hadn't made eye contact at first, and Edward knew why. Mustang had found him out. His face rapidly grew red as he glanced away.

Mustang smirked, and Edward could feel that smirk starting to bore into the side of his head. Mustang stood up moving his face dangerously close to Edward's. "I didn't think you would be the type to be into being tied up." Mustang whispered sweetly.

Edward whipped his head back to Mustang. The older man leaned back with a small smirk, "Thinking of that pretty blonde girl of yours?" Mustang asked as he turned to the table.

"We broke up awhile ago." Edward groaned. The change of subject helped get rid of his erection and focus his attention on something else. Mustang turned back to look at the tied up blond.

Quickly the door was forced open. Again Havoc was standing in the door way, "I am so sorry." was the first thing he said. Mustang groaned.

* * *

Edward waited in the hallway. He had been waiting outside the large wooden door for what felt like forever now. The blond had already sat on the hard flood. In all reality if this got him out of being interrogated Edward would sit on the floor all day long.

Just as Edward made peace with the idea of his bottom and the floor becoming friends the door opened. An older disgruntled looking man came out. He gave Edward a sympathetic look before walking down the hallway. The blond pushed himself off the floor and walked into Mustang's office.

Mustang looked like he had just seen a ghost. He was standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed. Edward shut the door behind him. This left him and Mustang completely alone. Mustang sighed as he grabbed some papers off his desk. "What is it?" Edward asked as he approached Mustang.

"Okay, you have to take this seriously." Mustang said with narrowed eyebrows.

"Whoa, just tell me what it is." Edward said as he put his hands up in a neutral gesture.

"We received a letter from the apparent leader of this cult." Mustang said as he held the letter up." He held it in front of his face and took a deep breath. "She claims she will cease all activity if we grant her one request." Mustang continued slowly.

"That's great! Lets just do it then! What are we waiting for?" Edward said as clapped his hands together.

"Well her request is...unusual." Mustang said slowly. Edward raised an intrigued eyebrow. "She wants a night with you." Mustang said quickly.

"That's easy isn't it? I just hang out with this broad for a night-"

"Alone. Edward she wants to have sex with you." Mustang said plainly. Edward stared at Mustang with a completely blank expression. He blinked a few times before the information set in. Slowly his eyes widened and red started to encroach across his face.

"Wait, what?" was all Edward could manage to say.

"Yeah I don't know why anyone would want to sleep with you." Mustang said with his usual smirk. His attempt to lighten the mood didn't work as Edward still stood there like a deer in the headlights. "Here's the letter." Mustang said as he held the letter out. Edward grabbed it and nervously read over it. His face grew a darker shade of red as he looked over it. Edward slowly looked up to Mustang still with the same shocked look. "Jeez Edward you act as I you've never had sex before." Mustang said as he rolled his eyes.

"I have!" Edward barked back.

"Then you should be fine." Mustang said as he pointed to the letter.

Edward pushed his eyebrows together as the red faded from his face. "Yeah, but none of this makes sense. This sounds like a trap."

"We will be picking the location and have surveillance set up. We will take precautions." Mustang explained simply.

"It just doesn't make sense. She said the cult was to get my attention. Who makes a cult, kills people, lures me and drugs me, just to sleep with me? If they wanted to have sex why didn't they do it then?" Edward asked as he looked over the letter

"Don't know. Some people take their obsessions pretty far." Mustang said with a shrug. "If we can do this it could avoid a violent solution."

"And if I refuse?" Edward asked angrily.

"I don't like it anymore than you do but this could help save lives."

Edward groaned. "You don't even have to sleep with anyone!" Edward barked as he threw the letter back at Mustang.

"If I could trade places with you, I would, Edward." Mustang said softly.

"Yeah, hah, I know you would." Edward said at almost a whisper. He crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip. "Just why did they need me to do alchemy? They lured me there because they thought I could still do alchemy. They needed me for something."

Mustang just shrugged, "We might never know, but if you don't do this that cult may never stop."

Edward rolled his eyes. He knew Mustang was right. But why did it have to be him and a strange woman? Why not Mustang? That bastard was totally use to sleeping with strange women! Edward groaned to himself again. "Fine, I'll do it."


End file.
